User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/Tri Run
This is my new RP Tri Run: A game of working together, survival, working together, fighting, did I say working together? Yes I did. The main thing about this game is working as a team. These are the things you need to know in order to play. Main thing Everyone starts on the lobby. You can't kill others on the first day. You will be given your other two teammate's names. You are not allowed to look on your teammates thread. You will be put on a random team with two other participants. There will make you all chat threads so you can talk with your teammates. You are not allowed to go to other people's chat thread. Otherwise, you are disqualified and you will die. If you share this information with other people, then they die, too. You can't attack other teams during the first day. Health and Crisis points Heath is what you have to focus on. You and your teammates SHARE health. Each player has 50 health. Which means you and your teammate's health combined is 150. If your team's health reaches 0, you enter a new a phase called Crisis mode. In crisis mode, you have 5 CP out of 10 CP. You share CP individualy instead of sharing it. No matter how deadly a attack is, you will lose 1 CP if you are attacked. If your CP reaches 0, you die, but your teammates don't. In order to go back to health mode, you or your teammates must get their CP to 10. No matter how powerful a healing is, you will always have 1 CP restored. Once you or your teammate's CP reaches 10, you have 50 HP. If a teammate dies during crisis mode and someone gets 10 CP, the health compacity goes down by 50. Turns You can do actions 5 during turns. Traveling is somewhat different. You need a required amount of moves left in order to travel. If you want to travel somewhere, I'll let you know how much turns you need in order to do so. Your teammates will be informed about where you want to travel to. It becomes night once 6 turns have passed. It will become day once 2 turns have passed. Weapons Did I say weapons? Yes. There are weapons you can use in this game. Here is a list of what the weapons are: *Pistols (ex: Desert Eagle) *RPG (ex: RPG ._.) *Shields (ex: Riot Shield) *Non-Bullet (ex: Crossbow) *LMG (ex: M60) *SMG (ex: Chicago Typewriter) *Sniper Rifle (ex: Barrett M82) *Shotgun (ex: Remington 870) *Explosive (ex: Gernade) *Melee (ex: Knife) *Improvised (ex: Table leg) Note: You can craft some of these weapons. There are also a lot more weapons you can obtain. Hunger and Thirst You lose hunger and thirst as time passes. Once your hunger or thirst bar depletes, you will start to deplete the health bar for each action you do unless it is eating or drinking. You will lose crisis points for each two actions you do if you're in this phase. You lose thrist faster than hunger, but you will not take damage if you lose thirst. You won't be able to sprint and you use more energy. Both bars are used individualy. If your thrist bar has stayed at 0 for 6 turns, you will actually start taking damage. Energy and Oxygen The main bars you need in order to progress. The Energy bar depends on how much Oxygen you have, and vice versa. Energy is used individualy. You lose energy for doing active things like running, pushing, pulling, and swimming. Once you run out of energy, you will move slowly. Oxygen is for being underwater. Once you run out of oxygen, you will lose HP/CP. Winning There are three ways to win. *Eliminate all the other teams and be the last one standing. *Survive for a month. *Call a helicopter. Eliminating other players is the merciless way to win, yet most difficult way to win. The other teams can have more strong weaponry than you, and the fact there is a crisis meter. If you want this win, you have to plan carefully. Surviving for a month is the peaceful way to win. You can just find food and water and you will be okay to survive. Calling in a helicopter could work. This way to win is different. Anyone boarding the helicopter and the helicopter leaving means they have won. Anyone who escapes with a helicopter doesn't give their team a victory, so if you want to escape together, you have to travel together. The game will still continue if someone uses the helicopter. Your health points will go down if one of your teammates uses the helicopter. Only one team can use the helicopter. The max compacity is three. Category:Blog posts